Gravity
by tivaobsession
Summary: Ziva at a bar, singing, heartbroken, Abby surprises her and invites Tony to watch after a long hard week at work! See how she reacts to him watching her.


A/N: Just a quick little oneshot! I hope it goes well, enjoy! Oh this is dedicated to a friend on tumblr who is just amazing, Frizmeraz!

Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS, Tiva, the song, and anything else.

•. •. •.

Ziva walked to the closest bar where her and her coworkers would normally meet after a long case, or when they just needed some time after hours with each other. Abby was walking the brightly lit up streets of D.C. making small talk with Ziva. Abby was also texting McGee. She looked up from her phone.

"McGee is coming and he is bringing-" Abby was cut off with Ziva shaking her hand.

"It does not matter, we are here to get a drink and then I'm leaving. I need time to think right now." Ziva's eyes were glassy. Abby sensed something in her tone that was disappointing.

"Is everything okay? I mean you know McGee was telling me that you were kind of emotional this week." Abby tried to get something out of Ziva.

"Emotional?" Ziva scoffed. "It hasn't been easy, you know working with a guy that you-" Ziva stopped and looked down. There was silence. The two women proceeded to cross the road to get to the bar.

•. •. •.

"Karaoke night!" Abby squealed as Ziva swung open the bar doors and they both entered the big and crowded room. Abby and Ziva grabbed a couple of bar seats and they preceded to order drinks. Ziva ordered two mojitos. Abby ordered a beer. They were sitting there listening to the people attempt at singing. Ziva kept critiquing the voices of each person, each time she was getting more and more wasted, though she had three drinks in an hour.

"Ziva, this might sound crazy, but you should get up there!" Abby suggested as he saw McGee walk in the bar with his friend.

"Who knows? It might give you a little boost, I heard from a friend at work that you can sing ya know!" Ziva blushed and turned to face Abby.

"I have nothing to sing!" Ziva lied. She knew exactly what she wanted to sing and who the song was actually for too.

"Go ahead! PLEASE!" Abby begged.

"Fine." Ziva gave in easily.

"It'll make you feel better, promise!" Abby grabbed Ziva's arm and she smiled and got off her seat.

"Knock em' dead!" Abby cheered as Ziva walked off. At the same time, McGee and Tony took seats with Abby.

"Does she know?" Tony smiled.

"Not a clue!" Abby giggled and talked to McGee as Tony had his eyes glued to the stage.

"Just get a closer seat!" McGee pointed to an empty stool up front where Ziva couldn't see him. Tony got up and took off to the other chair before Ziva got up on stage.

•. •. •.

There she was, in a beautiful blouse and pants, up on stage ready to sing. Abby waved to Ziva and Ziva quickly waved back and took the microphone. The lights dimmed as the track came on. There was just one spotlight on Ziva and she looked amazing.

"Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here till' the moment I'm gone." Ziva scanned the audience real fast while singing. She was thinking about Tony while she was singing, even though she didn't want to.

"You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain." Ziva scanned the audience again smiling at Abby and this time McGee.

He made the mistake of mouthing 'Tony' and pointing. Abby of course slapped him and Ziva's eyes widened. She found a wall to look at until she re-gathered confidence to look at the audience.

"Set me free, leave me be, I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're onto me, and all over me." Ziva had a flashback of the past week at work. All the flirting with Tony, McGee 'not seeing', but she knew he did, Tony! God! She felt like she was wanted by him but she knew she couldn't have him. There was nothing worse than that feeling of loving him, but not being able to. For Tony couldn't find the heart to actually love her back. And Gibbs, that's a whole other story.

•. •. •.

Tony watched Ziva up onstage singing. She was amazing! He kept wishing she'd look at him though so he could smile his charming smile at her and make her laugh. No, maybe he wanted to buy her a drink and then take her home and have his way with her. He wasn't sure, but he'd figure it out soon.

•. •. •.

"You loved me cause I'm fragile, when I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone." Ziva scanned the audience her eyes unfortunately landing on Tony's. She quick darted her eyes to look at Abby and blushed. Abby laughed when Ziva's face turned pink onstage. Tony knew what he had just done to her, and smiled.

•. •. •.

"Set me free, leave me be, I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're onto me, and all over me." Ziva did make eye contact with Tony this time and he gave her a sexy look. She started to sweat.

"Not now!" She thought and continued to sing while not breaking the eye contact. Exactly as if she was just singing to him, and only him. Abby and McGee saw this and were in awe. Abby was shocked at Ziva's actions toward Tony. McGee knew that this was somewhat expected of the two after this week in work.

•. •. •.

"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe, though I can't seem to let you go. One thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down. You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah. You're onto me, onto me and all over. Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long." Ziva finished singing as the people in the bar started to clap. Ziva took a quick little bow and ran off the stage to Tony.

"Wow Zee, didn't know you had that in you!" Tony teased.

"I do like to sing and that song means a lot to me." Ziva replied not showing any emotion.

"Good choice, it was actually, really lovely." Tony came in closer to Ziva. He was about ready to hug her when Abby and Tim ran over.

"Amazing Ziva! Amazing!" Abby hugged her and pushed Tony out of the way. He looked at McGee.

"Told you!" McGee smirked. "I'll buy drinks!" McGee offered. Everyone agreed and followed Tim over to the bar to get drinks. Tony sat on the end next to Ziva, next to her was Abby, and on the other side of her was Tim. They all started drinking and talking among themselves.

"It was really good Zee-vah!" Tony grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her hand. She had a burning feeling in her stomach but tried to remain calm.

"Thank you." She managed to choke out. Tony scooted closer to her.

"It was very meaningful, like almost as if you were singing to-" Tony paused as Ziva took a sip of her drink. He looked her in the eyes.

"Me!" Tony finished. Ziva choked on her drink.

"What makes you think that?" Ziva stuttered and panicked.

"I don't." He said calmly grabbing her waist.

"Are you sure you are okay? I mean like with everything." Tony looked into Ziva's eyes. They were glassy, but him grabbing her like this in public making her stomach burn like crazy and her thoughts were wild.

"Uh, um-" Ziva though.

"Truth Dahveed!" Tony elongated her last name to stress importance of the matter.

"No." She stared at his feet brushing her leg. Tony turned to see what Abby and McGee were doing. Talking. The usual. He leaned in and brushed the wavy hair out of Ziva's face and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. Their faces inches part he did it. He kissed her. They pulled apart and Ziva smiled.

"Better?" Tony asked smiling, and also hoping no one saw. Ziva nodded. Tony got up and grabbed her by the hand. Ziva got up to. Abby and McGee looked confused.

"We're leaving! See you both at work tomorrow!" Tony waved as they walked out. The drop jaw looks of Abby and McGee were priceless.

"Going home together?" Abby said to McGee, both watching Tony and Ziva leave, making out outside in the parking lot outside through the glass doors. They both nodded answering Abby's question.

The End.

Possibly.

A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors and review on your way out please!

La Buena Vida!


End file.
